


Back to Back

by JishytheFishy



Series: BDSM/Kink [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Crying, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Gags, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube, basically just some hearty gay sex fellas, drool, for like a second, i think it's light? idek, mickey gets vocal, this is my first post on a03 god help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JishytheFishy/pseuds/JishytheFishy
Summary: Mickey's hardly ever vocal. Ian's biggest accomplishment is when he makes Mickey cry.





	

Whenever Mickey was vocal, Ian had definitely worked for it. He sat up over his lover and pounded that perfect ass raw, edged him until he couldn't take anymore, or, his favourite, when he made Mickey cry. 

It sounded sadistic, however it had always made them feel somehow even closer to each other. And Mickey always slept amazingly afterwards. 

Ian's hard work that night showed on his body, and Mickey’s. They were both covered in sweat, muscles aching with every move but refusing to stop. He sat on his knees between Mickey’s legs, holding up the shorter boy’s hips, fingers digging in so hard they promised to leave bruises. 

Mickey had given up on coherent speech by then, but Ian still asked him things, ‘You good, baby?’ ‘You like that? You like my cock wrecking your tight asshole like that?’ And then the sometimes-dreaded, ‘You want something? Beg for it.’ Which would've been great if Ian didn't insist on Mickey begging whenever he was past his breaking point. 

Mickey threw his head back, knees dropping sideways, apart, as far as they could go. His mouth flew open, releasing moans of all different pitches, his soaking wet asshole squeezing Ian’s cock as it began to ram his prostate with every thrust. He barely felt Ian’s hands slip under Mickey's thighs and to the crooks of his knees; that was, of course, until Ian pressed them together, effectively tightening his entrance while still abusing his prostate. 

Mickey gasped for air, his cuffed hands squeezing the sheets in white knuckles. “Come, fuck, fuck, cock - s’fuckin’ big, Ian, Ian, Ian!” Mickey did all he could to fuck himself back into Ian, though it was useless. His ass was the most red it had ever been before, and on the verge of already being completely numb from the pounding he was getting. Not that Mickey could complain, of course. 

“Yeah? You gonna come, Mick? You gonna come?” He taunted; his voice sounding teasing and almost as if he was speaking to a child. Mickey whined loudly, shaking his head. “Cmon, baby. You're close, huh? You gonna come untouched?” Ian spit down on Mickey’s cock, which laid helplessly on his stomach. He reached forward suddenly, the rough thrusting of his hips never slowing down, resting both of Mickey’s legs in his one arm.

He used his thumb to brush back and forth over Mickey's nipple twice, and then twisted it gently. His voice was stern, words calculated to perfection. “It's good, yeah, bitch? I know you fucking love this. Getting my big cock all to yourself. You're so lucky. You're a special little whore, huh? Getting your pretty, pink pussy rammed by my cock.” And that was all it took for Mickey to drop everything he was holding in, panting and whining, tears threatening to escape his eyes. 

Ian barely slowed down, fucking Mickey through his orgasm and smirking at the pathetic, little pool of come on Mickey’s stomach, surrounding his belly button. Mickey gasped and shook his head at the ceiling, his palms showing themselves in surrender. “Sss… stop, stop,” he whimpered, ass clenching around Ian’s dick to the point where one of them was bound to get hurt.

Ian only slowed his thrusts slightly, putting Mickey’s legs over his shoulders and rubbing his thighs soothingly. ‘Stop’ wasn't their safe word, and he wasn't planning to go easy on Mickey, but in no way was Ian ready to injure him. “You can take it,” he coaxed gently, “You've done it before, baby. You can do it again.” And, after a moment to catch his breath, Mickey relaxed again. 

That moment, however, was the only grace period he was given. 

Immediately, Ian began his rough, ruthless thrusts into Mickey again, leaning sideways as he did to snatch their toys, which had been previously laid out on the nightstand for easy access. He sat back on his heels for a moment, one hand holding Mickey’s hip, the other unwrapping his brand new collar and ball gag. Ian barely looked at Mickey, as if he couldn't hear the man’s yelps, and fucking him was just a habit he’d fallen into by then. 

The collar was beautiful; a baby pink that complimented Mickey’s skin, strap studded with silver spikes, though there was still a heart on the front. It was the perfect thing for Mickey; or, at least, Ian thought so. The gag matched, a sweet pink that was so unlike Mickey when he hadn't slipped into the proper mindset for it.

Ian leaned forward and secured the gag in his mouth, latching the collar around Mickey's neck, brushing his fingertips over it as he leaned back and sat up straight, whispering his compliment to Mickey. “You're so gorgeous. You look so good like this. You deserve more.” 

By then, Mickey had become more or less numb to the feeling of Ian inside of him, and it seemed that he had accidentally made that known. He whimpered his half-hearted protest, shaking his head and wiggling his body lightly.

Abruptly, he was flipped onto his stomach and spanked once, hard enough to jerk his whole body. “It's rude to refuse gifts.” Ian hissed. Mickey went with his gut reaction from then on, closing his eyes and dipping his head below his arms, raising his ass towards Ian. He was rewarded with a, “Good boy,” and a pat to his ass cheek. 

Ian had pulled out before flipping Mickey over, and the loss was only beginning to register, causing his muscles to begin to settle as his drool started seeping into the sheets. 

He heard the buzzing before he felt it, though was still somehow surprised. Maybe he’d been too focused on the weight and heat from Ian sitting on the back of one of Mickey’s thighs, but either way, it was straining and hurting him in all of the best and worst ways. 

Mickey moaned as best he could against the medium-sized ball, able to pant successfully through the holes. He pressed his face into the pillow, biting down hard on the gag and pressing back on the vibrating dildo, much to his dismay. And then his body’s reaction kicked in, and Mickey squirmed and clenched, attempting to pull away from it. He felt one of Ian’s strong hands on his hip, guiding his ass back, sliding down on the dildo once again. 

Mickey pushed himself up onto wobbly hands, head hung between his shoulders. His thighs were shaking, whole body unsure of how long the lifted position would last. In an instant, Ian was pushing in two digits beside the fake dick, barely giving Mickey time to adjust before he was fucking him with both. Mickey’s back arched and his head flew up, eyes shut, punching out short breaths and slowly beginning to rock back against Ian. 

“Fuck, bitch,” Ian mumbled, watching Mickey’s asshole spread against the never-ending additions. He wanted to put his whole fist inside Mickey, but it wasn't the night for that. Instead, Ian removed his fingers and thrust in his cock with no warning, grabbing Mickey’s hair and pulling his body back mid-jerk. “Come back here.” He hissed, snapping his hips forward, burying the last few inches. 

“Don't come again until I say. You don't wanna ruin this, do you?” Ian warned, squeezing his fingers for a second, and then using his other hand to grab Mickey’s dick, simultaneously beginning to rock his hips into Mickey’s ass, watching his skin ripple on impact. He tugged roughly on Mickey’s cock twice, and then let go, using Mickey’s hair as reins, and holding the vibrating dildo’s base with his other hand. Ian fucked into him mercilessly, Mickey’s muffled whines being music to his ears. His ass would be completely ruined afterwards, and Ian was so looking forward to watching his come seep out of his boyfriend’s abused asshole. 

He hadn’t noticed Mickey was crying until the man’s body lurched and squeezed, shoulders shuddering offbeat with Ian’s thrusts. The taller man glanced up, watching the back of Mickey’s head and loosening his grip on the hair only slightly, barely slowing down.

With the newfound freedom, Mickey turned his head to watch Ian the best he could while the latter studied him. Gorgeous tears streamed down his cheeks, black hair tousled about, blue eyes as wet as ever, his cheeks and lips matching the pink straps of the gag. He squeezed his eyes shut, though that didn’t stop the tears from falling, and Ian listened to him gasp around his mouthpiece. 

“You can come,” Before Ian even finished giving permission, Mickey felt a hand on his cock, and he was emptying himself all over their sheets with a strangled cry. Ian felt the clench and followed soon after, hands on Mickey’s hips to make sure every inch was surrounded by his boyfriend. He pulled out and removed the dildo, spreading Mickey’s ass cheeks as far apart as they could go. He watched his come spill out of the stretched asshole, dripping down to Mickey’s balls and causing a visible shudder in the dark haired man.

Afterwards, he guided Mickey to lay on his stomach and gently cleaned him with a wet washcloth. Ian leaned forward to slowly remove the gag and collar, placing them to the side, along with the dildo. He laid alongside his boyfriend, pulling Mickey onto his chest once Ian was settled. His pale chin rested on the expanse of ginger chest hair, though Ian didn’t get to see his miraculous blue eyes, clear and lovestruck; as soon as Mickey got a forehead kiss and a soft “Good boy,” from Ian, he was out.

**Author's Note:**

> that was my first post on here so i hope it wasn't too bad! Kudos & comments are appreciated! Prompts, too!! You can comment prompts or send an ask on my tumblr: milkymilkov.tumblr.com


End file.
